koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nagamasa Azai
Nagamasa Azai first appeared in Samurai Warriors as a unique generic who has his own in-game cutscenes and quotes. He became a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. He is the daimyo of the Azai clan and his family's ally is the Asakura clan. Through a political marriage with Oichi, he also became an ally of Nobunaga. In Samurai Warriors, his age is 25 years old. He's symbolized by the characters for "benevolence" (仁) and "believe" (信). Role in Games Samurai Warriors Nagamasa is the virtuous lord of Bizen and Odani Castle. In Samurai Warriors, he is supportive of his young wife and often apologizes for any grief he may cause her. During her lower path ending, he openly states his wish for her to not fight her own family. She replies that it is inevitable and runs away from his embrace. In Oichi's true ending, he also appears regretful for betraying his brother. In the second game, he strongly believes in love and honor. When he is forced to betray Nobunaga, he becomes conflicted between honoring his family's trust with the Asakura and his alliance with the Oda clan. In a dream, he sees the possible scenario where he postulates on whether he should uphold love and honor by attacking Nobunaga at Anegawa and Mt. Usa. His hesitation leads to a final confrontation between them at Odani Castle, in which he slays his brother-in-law. Guilt-ridden by his actions, he asks Oichi to leave him for abandoning his beliefs. However, Oichi's support remains and he uses this momentum to defeat the remnants of the Oda army at Shizugatake. His dream ends with him as the undisputed leader of the land. When he awakes, a soldier informs him that he is at Kanegasaki, moments before his pursuit of the fleeing Nobunaga. Thanks to his dream, he knows that Oichi will love him no matter his actions. Chasing the Oda army, he decides to first fulfill his duty to the Asakura by capturing Nobunaga. When he is successful, Nagamasa stays true to his ties with the Oda clan and defeats the Asakura. After their victory, Oichi is worried about him betraying his ideals. Nagamasa assures her that he is fine as Oichi is the one he truly wants to protect. His dream stage is a continuation of his story mode. Nagamasa becomes a trusted ally of Nobunaga and assists his lord's final unification of Japan. The battle takes place at Sekigahara and Nagamasa defeats many officers to protect Nobunaga and Oichi. Nobunaga continues to look forward to the youth's accomplishments. Samurai Warriors 3 has Nagamasa start as a neutral party from Oumi Province. With Nobunaga on the threat of being attacked by Yoshimoto's larger army, Nagamasa decides to protect the Oda at Okehazama. Before the encounter, he has a chance meeting with Oichi and shares his dream to one day see the fields of battle peacefully blooming with flowers. After Yoshimoto's defeat, Nagamasa falls in love with Oichi and he marries her. To aid his wife and new brother-in-law, he helps besiege Inabayama Castle. Once Hanbei is defeated, he and Oichi swear to work together for a land of happiness. In due time, Nagamasa receives a report that Nobunaga has invaded Echizen is threatening the Asakura. Knowing that he is the only ally that Yoshikage can rely on, Nagamasa rides to the Asakura's rescue. Even though he resists Nobunaga, he feels no hate or regret towards his relative. Instead, Nagamasa only wants to end the war between them so they may have a country where everyone can smile once more without conflict. Winning Kanegasaki and Anegawa, Yoshikage eventually falls against Nobunaga's forces. Although he believes that he can achieve his dream, Nagamasa asks Oichi to return to the Oda for her own safety, which causes his wife great distress as she leaves. He then fights the Oda army at Odani Castle. Disarming Nobunaga in their final duel, he spares his brother-in-law's life and asks Nobunaga to take care of Oichi for him. Believing that Nobunaga will honor his wish, Nagamasa turns and leaves for the burning Odani Castle. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Nagamasa leads an independent resistance force with Oichi and Gan Ning at Chen Cang. He and his forces are defeated by Cao Pi and ask for death in face of defeat. Cao Pi instead recruits them for his war against Orochi, promising that if death comes, it will be in battle against the Serpent King. In Wei's sixth Gaiden stage, Nagamasa is sent, along with Oichi and Gan Ning, to Nan Zhong aid Tadakatsu's army. Coming into the fray at Cao Cao's request, he reinforces Jiang Wei and Toshiie in Warriors Orochi 2. He, Oichi, and Yoshikage assist in the chase for Himiko and Da Ji. Though unsuccessful in capturing the youngest fugitive, Cao Cao congratulates their efforts. Nagamasa shares his dream mode with Kanetsugu and Ma Chao, as the righteous trio rescue peasants attacked by Kiyomori's army at Nan Zhong. Kessen Nagamasa appears in Kessen III as the polite yet skillful youth who marries Oichi. He is dressed in the proper etiquette of the setting and has the traditional topknot hairstyle. Although allied with Nobunaga, he provides no military support and is first seen in battle as an enemy at Kanegasaki. When Odani Castle is engulfed in flames, both him and Oichi are still inside. Though they both planned to die together, Nagamasa entrusts his wife and daughter to return with Hideyoshi Hashiba. He is last seen walking into the castle's burning wreckage. Character Information Development His design in both games was made to emphasize his youth and good looks. His first coat design represents his faithful yet flawed trust in his brother-in-law. In the second game, it was adorned with magpies to additionally represent his love for Oichi. His overall design remained the same in the sequel and is slightly modified to make him "Oichi's knight". The designers joke about the anachronism of his image but they think it helps enforce his role in the games. Personality Nagamasa is an optimistic romanticist at heart. A skilled and dutiful general, his lance and determination shape him into a formidable force in the field. He believes that he can uphold his just and idealistic beliefs, even in the chaotic times that surrounds him. In his second appearance, he deeply cares for love and honor. His third appearance has him believing more in love and peace. He feels regretful for his betrayal in his older appearances, but is more resolute in his beliefs in his newer incarnation. Even with his good traits, Nagamasa is very innocent to the point that people consider him as stupid, as seen in some quotes in Samurai Warriors 2 and some of his events in Samurai Warriors 2: Empires. He is very devoted to Oichi and constantly worries about her safety. Self sacrificing for her wellbeing, he hurries to her rescue if and when she is ever in danger. In Samurai Warriors 3, he is even kind to her before he even knows her. He acts polite towards his family, though this varies with each title after he betrays his allegiance to the Oda. Voice Actors * Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English) * Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi series (English) * Michael Gough - Kessen III (English) * Takayuki Sasada - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) * Hiroshi Kamiya - Samurai Warriors 2 and Warriors Orochi series, Kessen III (Japanese) * Keiichiro Yamamoto - Nobunaga's Ambition Online (Japanese) Quotes * "Faith shall lead the way forward!" * "In battle, one must heed to one's beliefs." * "In the name of all that is good and right!" *"I will play for honor and love!" *"You mangy curs that prey on the innocent! Face me!" *"Lady Nō, if I may make a suggestion. A woman of your beauty and stature should not dress the way you do. It's not right. It's... It's sinful." :"You think this dress is sinful? You should see what I'm wearing underneath..." :"C-can I? Please...?" ::~~Nagamasa and No; Samurai Warriors　2 Empires *"Raw and inexperienced though I am... You may count on me, dear Grandfather, to give my utmost for you cause!" :"My grandson! O brave and noble fruit of my loins! I am delighted to see you in the ranks of my army!" ::~~Hideyori and Nagamasa; Samurai Warriors　2 Empires * "Huh? Ichi? You will forgive me? Then I have no regrets. I will fight! With a wife like you at my side, I will conquer the world!" ::~~Nagamasa before fighting his brother-in-law; Kessen III * "Nagamasa Azai. Why couldn't you master the chains that bind you?" ::~~Nobunaga's thoughts regarding Nagamasa's betrayal; Kessen III Gameplay Movelist Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Stage to clear for Unique Weapon - The Battle of Odani Castle Historical Information Gallery Image:Nagamasa-sw.jpg|Samurai Warriors artwork Image:Nagamasa-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Image:Nagamasa-nobunagaambition.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition portrait Nagamasa-nobuambionline.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters